wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Thorn
'''Thorn '''is a sandy yellow, brown-speckled SandWing. She is the current queen of the SandWings, leader of the Outclaws and the mother of Sunny. Biography Pre-Series Before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, Thorn met a NightWing named Stonemover, who later became her partner. They later had one egg, however Thorn did not tell Stonemover because they had been fighting. Shortly before it was laid, Stonemover mysteriously vanished. She was then approached by a NightWing named Morrowseer, who told her that Stonemover's fate was because of her. After laying her egg, Thorn buried in the desert outside the Scorpion Den to keep it safe. Just before it was about to hatch, it too vanished. Thorn found out it had been stolen by Dune, and formed the Outclaws and put a bounty on his head in a desperate search for her missing egg and mate. However, she had no luck. The Brightest Night Thorn is first seen when Fierceteeth, Strongwings and Preyhunter arrive at the Scorpion Den with information on the whereabouts of The Dragonets of Destiny, followed by Sunny. Thorn ignores what they have to say about the dragonets, and instead asks if they've seen Dune, Morrowseer or Stonemover. When Preyhunter claims that Morrowseer is dead, she kills him with her barb, and then asks about Dune. Sunny then steps forward and says that Dune is also dead. Thorn dismisses Fierceteeth and Strongwings, but keeps Sunny inside and sends her into a back room, and another dragonet called Qibli follows her in. She then tells Sunny that she is her mother, and plans a welcome party for her. However, before anything else can happen, reports of a dragonbite viper near an orphanage come in and she has to leave. Sunny was then kidnapped by Addax and sent to Burn's Stronghold Thorn led the Outclaws in an assault on the fortress, and managed to get inside with the help of Peril. She had Smolder bring her to see the taxidermed NightWing in Burn's collection, which, luckily, wasn't Stonemover. Afterwards, Smolder brought them to a room full of notes, claiming that one of them was for Thorn. While she did find a note from Stonemover, Smolder locked her and Sunny inside to await Burn's return. Lucliky, Sunny burned through the doors and they escaped. Later, Thorn is one of the SandWings present when Burn, Blister, Blaze and the rest of the tribes meet at Burn's Stronghold. After Burn is killed by a dragonbite viper, Sunny discovers the Eye of Onyx in the jaws of Queen Oasis's skeleton, and is faced with a choice between Blister and Blaze. She gives it to Thorn instead, and Thorn whispers to her that it's all very strange, and that she hopes that Sunny will be around to help. One month later, Thorn made her way to the Jade Mountain to see Stonemover. Quotes "It's not my favorite part of the role, but if you want to lead dragons, you have to show them your claws sometimes, beetle." (to Sunny, on the death of Preyhunter.) “That frog-faced blob of camel spit!” BNPage295.jpg|XUbiquitousx's photo depiction of Eye of Onyx Sandwing by strawberryshakex-d7b7nkh.png photo0.PNG|Thorn's daughter thorn-92.jpg|A thorn Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:Queens Category:SandWing History Category:Protagonists